narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
GO!!!
Es el cuarto opening del anime Naruto, es interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock FLOW, siendo este el primero de los varios temas que interpretan para la serie Naruto. Sinopsis Aparece una imagen de Sasuke, luego una de Kakashi y Sakura, después una de Naruto; posteriormente aparecen los cuatro juntos. Aparece un pergamino girando y abriéndose y sale Naruto; luego aparecen varias imágenes y aparece Sasuke, luego aparece Sakura y al final de una imagen aparece la espada de Kisame. Aparece el sello maldito y luego los ojos de Itachi; aparece otro rollo mostrando a los Genin de Konoha , después cambia la imagen a los Jonin, Anko y a Jiraiya. Aparece otro rollo que tiene la imagen de fondo a Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Kurenai en Yukata (en la segunda versión también aparecen Shizune y Tsunade. Aparece Choji corriendo, luego Shikamaru, Kiba y Might Guy cargando a Rock Lee, Neji, Shino; la imagen cambia a Tonton, Akamaru,Pakkun y Gamakichi; la imagen de fondo cambia a Anko y a Kurenai, luego aparecen corriendo Asuma, Iruka, Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, después Jiraiya, Jiraiya se le queda viendo a Shizune y Tsunade lo que provoca que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no puedan correr lo cual obliga que Naruto golpee a Jiraiya. La imagen cambia a Los Genin de Konoha y luego cambia a Sasuke y a Sakura luchando juntos; cambia de nuevo a los Genin y siguen luchando Kurenai y Asuma contra Kisame y de nuevo pasan la foto de los Genin pero más cerca y después se ve a Kakashi y a Itachi luchando, luego Might Guy luchando, después cambia a Naruto con sus clones de sombra, luchando contra Kabuto. La imagen cambia a Naruto y a Jiraiya, luego a Itachi y a Sasuke haciendo un Chidori y aparece Naruto en un festival con Jiraiya coqueteando y luego a Shizune y Tsunade pateando el suelo lo que provoca que se abra, se muestra a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya, luego a los tres Sannin y a Naruto, acaba con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Letra Romaji= We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburi suteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!) Ushinau mono nante naisa iza mairou We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake (yeah!) hoshou nante doko ni mo naisa naa sou darou!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamer’s narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! We are fighting dreamers kono nakamatachi to fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! (don't forget your first impulse ever) (let's keep your adventurous ever) Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan raina right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! bam! |-| Kanji= We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに 　　　　　Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　 　　　　　険しい修羅の道の中 他人の地図を広げて何処へ行く? 　　　　　極彩色のカラスが それを奪い取って破り捨てた 　　　　　さぁ心の目 見開いて しかと真実を見極めろ! (Yeah!) 　　　　　失うモノなんてないさ いざ參ろう! 　　　　　 　　　　　We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに 　　　　　Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　 　　　　　音を立てず忍び寄る影が いつも僕らを惑わせる 　　　　　有言実行 大きな風が うねりを上げて吹き荒れる 　　　　　かざした鋭い刀で 己の未來 切り開け! (Yeah!) 　　　　　保証なんて どこにも無いさ なぁ そうだろ!? 　　　　　 　　　　　We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに 　　　　　Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! 　　　　　 　　　　　We are Fighting Dreamers この仲間達と 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 全てを巻き込み 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 志 高く 　　　　　Oli Oli Oli Oh! 　　　　　We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず 　　　　　Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに 　　　　　Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! 　　　　　(Don't forget your first impulse ever) 　　　　　Go my way! 　　　　　(Let's keep your adventurous ever) 　　　　　Go my way! 　　　　　(Don't forget your first impulse ever) 　　　　　(Let's keep your adventurous ever) 　　　　　 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Bang!) 　　　　　ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! 　　　　　Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　 ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire |-| Español= Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo más alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos por nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes así creemos sólo sólo sólo oh! sigo mi camino! ¡Aquí! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Pegas como un conductor ebrio! ¡Aquí! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¡Acábalos, y obtén su fuego! ¡aquí! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aquí ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¿En un camino sucio de tanta batalla... ...haciendo crecer el mapa de alguien más a dónde iremos a llegar? coloridos cuervos lo robaron... los destruyeron y arrojaron vamos, abre los ojos de tu corazón y ve por el camino de la verdad! si!!! nada está perdido ahora ríndete! Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo más alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes así creemos! sólo sólo sólo oh! sigo mi camino ¡Aquí! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aquí! ahora vamos!!! Las sombras que se arrastran sin hacer ruido siempre nos confundirán haciendo bien con sus palabras el viento gigantesco creando olas y soplando violentamente Con la aguda espada mantente alto abre un futuro para ti! si!!! no hay garantías, no es así!? Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo más alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes así creemos sólo sólo sólo oh! sigo mi camino ¡Aquí! ahora vamos!!! pagas como un conductor ebrio! aquí! ahora vamos!!! acábalos, y obtén su fuego! aquí! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aquí! ahora vamos!!! acábalos y obtén su fuego! Somos soñadores combatientes con mis amigos soñadores combatientes tragándolo todo soñadores combatientes tenemos altas ambiciones sólo sólo sólo oh! Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo más alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes así creemos sólo sólo sólo oh! sigo mi camino! Sigo mi camino... nunca olvides tu primer impulso sigo mi camino... guarda tus aventuras por siempre sigo mi camino! nunca olvides tu primer impulso guarda tus aventuras por siempre vamos!!! aquí! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aquí! ahora vamos!!! acábalos, y obtén su fuego! aquí! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aquí! ahora acábalos, y obtén su fuego! BAM!!! Video full|center|640x640px Video Original full|center|600 px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Chōji Akimichi *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Jiraiya *Pakkun *Gamakichi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yūhi *Anko Mitarashi *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Tonton *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Udon *Moegi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiha *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Curiosidades *Aparecen por primera vez dos de los Akatsuki (Itachi y Kisame). *Este opening tiene una segunda versión en la cual se agregan mas escenas de Tsunade, de Kakashi vs Itachi, de Naruto vs Kabuto y al final, una de Naruto haciendo un Rasengan. *Cuando aparecen los ojos de Itachi se puede ver una sombra del Amaterasu. en:GO!!! Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings